The Great Interference
by Vash the human typhoon
Summary: (Chapter 5 just uploaded) Roy and Kari have landed on something that they think might be their last fate but at least they got away from da insane Knives dude! mean while Saki and Hitomi are in Sion's bar, major war broke out between the two..and b/f's
1. The Great Interference

Note- None of these characters belong to me they are from square  
and other nintendo games that i have played or anime i have seen.   
In this fanfic however I'm using them in a crossover. oh and Link  
is actually wearing normal clothes in this ficcy, a black tee and  
some blue jeans  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1. -the great interference-  
Tidus: *looks at Squall who is sitting on a bed in the corner   
of the room staring at the wall* what are you doing man?  
Squall: *doesn't move from his spot*   
Tidus: *shrugs flipping threw the tv channels*  
Link: *runs behind the couch looking at the time, sits down staring at   
the clock* Kari's gonna get off work in a few minutes! *smiles   
happy fully*  
Tidus: *looks at Link muttering* love sick puppy..  
Link: *glances back at Tidus tilting his head* you say something?  
Tidus: *stretches his arms while yawning* nope.. *sweatdrops*  
*!Knock Knock!*   
Link: *looks at the door jumping to his feet stumbling over Tidus's   
sword, hits the door face on.* ouch... *twitches and falls to the   
floor, as soon as he hits the floor he jumps to his feet and springs   
the door open yelling* KARI! *looks at the person in the door, blinks  
and slams the door shut without letting the person in* darn... it's  
only Hitomi...  
Tidus: *turns his head quickly to Link* THEN WHY'D YOU SLAM THE DOOR  
SHUT?!?  
Squall: *still staring at the wall*   
Link: CUZ I NO LIKE THAT THING! *kicks the floor, tears swell in the   
corner of his eyes* MY FOOT! *hops around holding his foot*  
Zidane: *opens the door from the bathroom, towel wrapped around  
his waist* did i hear someone say 'Tomi?!? *jumps towards the   
door*   
Kuja: *is sleeping on the floor sound asleep when Zidane runs over   
him sending a stabbing pain throughout his whole body* YEW OUCH!  
*he sits up rubbing his side*   
Zidane: *reaches the door, clearing his throat* now... let's see how   
a real genta...  
Vash: *hops onto the door punching Zidane in the face* move aside   
monkey boy!  
Zidane: *holds his face in pain stumbling back* what was that for?  
Vash: *pushes Zidane back* give me some room! *opens the door*   
Hitomi: *blink, blink* what's going on!?  
Vash: *yanks Hitomi's arm and throws her inside the room*   
Hitomi: *hits the couch, twitches and falls over*   
Link: *looks at Hitomi* that has to hurt *nod,nod*   
Zidane: *looks at Hitomi* bummer, 'tomi went boom, boom!  
Kuja: *crawls over to Hitomi still holding his side* Hitomi? *starts   
poking her*   
Hitomi: *has swirly eyes, moans* stop poking me!  
Vash: *looks at hitomi* i do something wrong?  
Tidus: *shrugs* she'll be fine *looks at Squall who still hasn't   
moved an inch* HELLO?!? you still alive boy?  
Squall: ....   
Link: *tears stream down his cheeks* the only time that Kari's guys  
aren't all around *in low tone* besides the handsome hero of   
time which is me *coughs bringing his tone normal again* well she   
don't come home from work? why me!?  
Hitomi: *sits up and pulls on Link's left cheek, stretching it*   
she could be at work.... with another GUY! like Marth... or Roy!  
Link: *in weird voice from the stretching of his cheek* WHAT?!?   
but Kari would never do such a thing to me!  
Hitomi: *puts a finger to her chin thinking, eyes closed* maybe...   
but that's what Joo-Boo said.. *nods opening her eyes* he never   
thought that Kari would be with someone else, she said that she would   
always love him the most. now it's been 100 years since then and Joo-Boo  
now lives on the streets, eating from garbage cans and asking   
people for money. half the time he's nearly froze to death  
*smirks* but that's what happens when your with Kari!  
Link: *pulls his cheek away from Hitomi* NO! *sulks*   
poor poor.... poor Joo-Boo! *jumps to his feet and runs out of the   
appartment yelling something while running down the halls*   
Kuja, Tidus, & Zidane: *turn to look at Hitomi* ..... *all tilt  
head to the side*   
Kari: *walks through the open door smiling* hey guys! *is holding   
a plastic bag filled with treats* so where is Link? i thought he   
said that he wanted to talk to me about something?  
Hitomi: *sits in a black corner, back turned to everyone, and begains   
to laugh histraically* something... to... do... with... Joo-Boo!  
Kari: *drops the bags, chocolate bars and all kind of junk food spilling  
over the floor's surface*   
Zidane & Kuja: *look at the junk food, mouths water as sparkles float  
around their heads* yyyyuuummmm... *each of them lick their lips hopping   
towards them in the oppisite direction, leaping right at each other*  
Zidane: *looks up from the food seeing Kuja coming fast right at   
him* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! MOVE MOVE MOVE! *swings his hands infront of   
him trying to whack Kuja aside*  
Kuja: *suddenly looks up just in time to see Zidane's face smash into his,   
both of them fall onto the floor knocked out with swirly eyes*   
Hitomi: *gets to her feet looking at the two knocked unconscious monkeys*   
some people never get any smarter... *shakes head*   
Kari: so let me get this straight... Link ran off to find some guy, instead  
of staying with me? *face slowly starts to turn red, steam rising from her   
head*   
Hitomi: *backs up waving her arms infront of her* hey calm down, that won't   
help any!   
Tidus: *turns around jumping off the couch to where Kari and the others   
are* it was Hitomi's fault, why he left!  
Hitomi: *looks at Tidus a little shocked* WHAT?!? was NOT! *sweatdrops, looks  
down at Tidus muttering* i can't believe you of all people, ratted on me!  
*stomps on his foot hard*   
Tidus: *bites his top lip hard holding the pain in and weakly smiles at   
Kari*   
Kari: SO IT WAS YOU! *grabs Hitomi by the collar of the tee and starts   
yelling at her not mentioning the fact of all the spraying that's going on*   
Hitomi: WHAT DID I DO?!?   
Kari: jee... i dunno, LIED! *starts shaking Hitomi voilently*   
Hitomi: *eyes start to swirl* SQUALL!!! YOUR THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN SAVE ME   
FROM HER!!!! HELP!!!  
Squall: *still sits, looking at the wall*   
Hitomi: *sighs* no one likes me...   
Tidus: course we do! *hops back onto the couch watching the fight* good   
entertaiment!  
Kari: *throws Hitomi across the room hitting the wall that Squall's starring   
at*   
Hitomi: *moans getting up a bit*   
Squall: *still starring at the wall not even looking at Hitomi to see if she   
is okay*   
Hitomi: SQUALL?!? *waves her hand infront of his face*  
Squall: .....  
Hitomi: DAMN YOU! *pushes him off the bed and sits there, arms crossed*  
Squall: *still in sitting postion on back stares at the ceiling*   
Kari: *calms down a bit and runs over to the window sticking her head out, scans the   
area looking for Link*   
Link: *a little black dot running around the sidewalks*   
Kari: *squints leaning even farther out the window* i think i see.... LINK!  
Hitomi: *turns her head to the right seeing Kari practicually hanging out the window,   
slowly creeps up to her and shoves her out of the window slamming it shut, looks at the   
window waving her hand by her face* whoa.... strong wind we got today!  
Zidane: *slowly wakes up*   
Hitomi: *looks at Zidane* you care about me right Zidane?  
Zidane: *looks at Hitomi then to the snacks* ....  
Hitomi: *puppy dog eyes* well?  
Zidane: 'Tomi yes i care about you!  
Hitomi: *sniffs* awwhhh! *extends her arms for a hug* hug?  
Zidane: *looks at Hitomi with the "what you smoking?" expression on his face and   
sits down grabbing a bunch of the chocolate snacks shoving them in his mouth*   
~*Mean While*~   
Kari: *still hasn't hit the sidewalk* AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! *picking up speed while  
she comes close to hitting the sidewalk*   
Link: *ears twitch* KARI?!? *looks up seeing her* KARI!!!! *runs around with his hands  
extended ready to catch her*  
*just then a garbage truck, with a drunkin' driver roars around the corner pulling onto the   
sidewalk. it zooms closer to where Link is standing*   
Link: *jumps landing in the middle of the road, rolling out of the way*   
Kari: *looks down* uh-oh! *a bunch of garbage flies up as Kari falls into the back of the   
garbage truck* HELP! eww... is that a banana?  
Link: *gets up just in time, a car roars past him* whoa... close one *looks around* KARI?!?  
Kari: i'm in the GARBAGE!   
Link: *sees a garbage can and runs over sticking his head in* KARI?  
Kari: IN THE GARBAGE TRUCK! *the truck takes off at top speed*   
Link: OH! *watches it pulling out his orcarina and plays Epona's song, a few minutes   
later Epona dashes over. Without making Epona stop he clutches onto Epona's sattle and   
jumps on* Epona follow that truck! *Epona does what she is told*  
~*Mean While*~  
Hitomi: *slumps down onto the floor* i can't believe no one likes me likes me...   
Squall: *shakes his head finally getting out of the trance and sits up, hand on   
forehead*  
Tidus: *is sleeping on the couch, Kuja still knocked out and Zidane piging his   
face out on snacks*   
Hitomi: *looks at Squall* SQUALL! *hugs him tightly*   
Squall: *eyes largen* t..om..i... air!  
Hitomi: air? *looks confused* OH! *lets go* sorry  
*there is the sound of running foot steps outside the appartment*   
Hitomi: man, someones in a rush!  
*the sound stops at the door*   
Zidane: *stops shoving food in his face, a chocolate bar half hanging out of his mouth,   
chocolate all around his mouth. gulps the bar down* uh? *looks at the door blinking*   
*the door bustes open* ZIDANE SWEETIE!   
Zidane: *looks terrified* HELP! *starts to run over to the others but the person grabs   
him pulling him out the door, slamming the door shut behind him*  
Hitomi: *aims her hand towards the door* ZIDANE!!!!!  
Tidus: *wakes up* what?! *still half asleep* where's the pretty girl? *looks   
around, eyes half opened*   
Hitomi: *picks up Tidus's sword and whacks him over the head with the back of it rendering   
him unconscious*   
Squall: *blinks writting down on his arm in pen* Caution: Never I mean NEVER make Hitomi  
mad!  
Hitomi: SQUALL C'MON! *grabs his arms and runs, dragging him behind her* we gotta go   
save towel boy!  
Squall: towel boy? *looks confused*   
Hitomi: ZIDANE DUH! he was taking a shower then came out... blah yada... lots of stuff   
and now Saki (aka Sakura) of all people has him!  
~*Mean While*~  
Kari: *is dumped out of the truck* ewww... *looks around the dump site plugging her nose   
waving a hand around her face, waist deep in garbage* stinky! i wonder where Link is..   
*looks around* LINK!!   
*just then Epona jumps over the fence surrounding the dump*   
Link: KARI! *Epona lands, Link taking a wiff of the place* GROSS! *plugs his nose pulling   
back on the reins*   
Kari: *glares at Link* well what are you waiting for? SAVE ME!  
Link: *puts his hand down, grabbing onto the rein* fine! HAH! *pulls back on the reins,   
Epona takes off running towards Kari* HERE! *extends his hand to Kari pulling back on the   
reins making Epona stop once close enough to Kari*   
Kari: *hangs onto Link's hand*   
Link: *starts pulling Kari out*   
Kari: PULL HARDER!  
Link: *beads off sweat roll down his cheeks* I'M TRYING!  
~*Mean While*~  
Hitomi & Squall: *look around the streets in search of Zidane* ZIDANE WHERE ARE YOU?!  
Ziadne: *hears Hitomi and Squall* I'M.. UP HERE! *waves from the top of a building across the   
street from where Hitomi and Squall are*   
Saki: *looks over the ledge of the building peering down* who are you talking to Zidane?  
Zidane: *looks at Saki the wind blows through his towel, cross eyed* it's a little breezy   
up here!  
Saki: *looks at Zidane, sweatdrops* WELL PUT SOME CLOTHES ON THEN!  
Zidane: *sweatdrops* and where would those clothes be... um.. lets think! *puts a finger to his  
chin* maybe they are at the appartment cuz i was taking a shower earlier than you KIDNAPPED   
ME!  
Hitomi: JUMP ZIDANE!  
Zidane: *looks down* you crazy?!? what do you think i am? a monkey? *his tail swings around   
infront of him* oh yeah! I AM! *jumps off the building*  
Hitomi: *still on the other side of the road watching*   
Squall: *looks at Hitomi* shouldn't we go catch him or something?  
Hitomi: nah... let him fall, that is payback for eariler. back then you were starring at the   
wall.   
Squall: oh.. *watches Zidane fall, his arms wailing in the wind*   
Zidane: HITOMI HELP ME! *smacks into the ground face first*   
Hitomi: ouch.. that has to hurt *looks both ways and crosses the street, Squall following*  
Zidane: *looks up seeing many of stars* Mommy is it nighty bye time? *falls unconscious*  
Hitomi: *bends over and pokes Zidane* you okay? *poke, poke*   
Saki: *looks down* ZIDANE HUNNY!   
Hitomi: *looks up at Saki* DON'T EVER CALL HIM THAT AGAIN!  
Saki: *crosses her arms and walks away from the ledge of the building, Hitomi and Squall   
losing sight of her*   
Squall: looks like he's down and out *picks Zidane up* where to Hitomi?  
Hitomi: back to the appartment i guess. when he wakes up he can put on his clothes...  
Squall: good idea.  
~*Mean While*~  
*Link, Kari, & Epona just finally reached the appartment*   
Link: *helps Kari off Epona* man Kari you better take a bath!  
Kari: *sweatdrop* thanks for the support.  
Link: *pets Epona* now go on... shoo!   
Epona: *galopes off*   
Kari: *looks at her shoe* ew! is that a wod of gum! *Kari stomps her foot down on the ground   
thinking she got rid of the gum left on her shoe* AAAAHHHH! *Kari screamed falling towards the   
pavement* what did i do to deserve this? *thinks*  
Link: *swings around and catches Kari before she hits the pavement* that was close! *smiles*   
Kari: MY HERO! *tries to lift her foot up but it's stuck to the pavemint* ACK! *looks at   
Link and thinks smirking, fakes that she hurt her leg clutching onto her knee* Ouch! oh Link..  
i think it's broken.  
Link: *looks at Kari then to her knee* but nothing happened. *totally confused* so you did hit   
the pavemint? *tilts head to the side*   
Kari: *takes a really long time to reply* um... yeah *manages to pull her foot up from the pavement.  
brings her knee up and bashes her head on her knee hoping it will leave some type of mark* ouch...  
*swirly eyes, starts wobbling around heading towards the street*   
Link: *looks at Kari* hey where are you going?  
Kari: *looks at a car coming right at her* @.@ look into the light! *stops right infront of the   
cars path and stares at the car lights*   
Link: KARI! *dashes towards her, the car coming closer by each passing momment* GET OUT OF THE   
WAY! *he waves his arms around*   
Kari: *looks at Link, dazed by starring at the lights* is that you Link? I'M BLIND! *freaks out*  
Link: *the car zooms by him* NO! *looks at Kari* MOVE OUTTA THE WAY! *backs up covering his face,   
the speed of the car over whelming him*   
Kari: *puts her hands out in front of her hearing Link, wobbles around like a zombie (still dazed)*  
what was that?!  
*a flash of blinding light strikes down infront of the car*   
Link: *moves his arms back, a little bit of dust still blowing around* Kari? *looks around not seeing  
a trace of her or the car* KARI!!!!! *falls to his knees calling her name*   
~*Mean While*~   
Squall: *is barely walking, Zidane on his back still unconscious weighing him down*   
Hitomi: *looks back at Squall* just a little longer til we make it!  
Squall: *flops down on the middle of the sidewalk* that is what you said ten minutes ago!  
Hitomi: *looks down at Squall and points to Link in the middle of the road like two meters away*   
it's right there!  
Squall: *jumps to his feet* OH! *looks at Link you is in a puddle of tears in the middle of the   
road* is that blood around Link? *tilts head*  
Hitomi: *shakes her head* you colorblind?  
Squall: *looks at Hitomi* no... your a puke green color.   
Hitomi: *bares fang like teeth* WHAT?!?  
Squall: *sweatdrops, backs away a bit* just kidding..  
Hitomi: GOOD! *walks over to Link and pats him on the shoulder* what happened?  
Link: *between sulks* she... she..'s.... gone!  
Hitomi: what who?  
Link: *sniffs* KARI!   
Hitomi: *jumps back shocked* WHAT BUT HOW?!?  
  
**~~To Be Continued 


	2. What ever did happen to Kari?

Chapter 2. -what ever did happen to Kari?-  
Link: *looks back at Hitomi, tears filling his eyes* i dunno one minute *looks at where   
she was standing a few minutes ago* she is there and the next POOF, she's gone...  
Hitomi: *looks at Link like "um... you taking anything lately?"* okay... POOF?   
*thinks 'maybe it's magic mushrooms'*   
Squall: *crawls over on the ground with Zidane still on his back* Hitomi can i take him   
inside, please? *looks at Hitomi with puppy dog eyes, beads of sweat running down his forhead*  
Hitomi: *looks back at Squall* sure.  
Squall: *pushes himself up off the pavement and runs towards the building*   
Hitomi: *looks back at Link muttering* Joo-Boo has got his revange...  
Link: JOO-BOO?!? *gets to his feet, enraged* that little b|_|m will pay!  
Hitomi: *looks at Link* no actually i made that whole thing up, you don't really think that Kari   
is a hundred and some years old, do ya?  
Link: *face turns bright red* breathe in breathe out... *goes so turning to calm down, forms a   
fist with his left hand and swings around punching Hitomi smack-dab right in the kisser (face)*  
Hitomi: *falls over onto her back* as Kenshin would say ORO! *swirly eyes*  
Link: *shakes his fist looking around* i think i'm all better now... *sees a guy going through   
a garbage can* JOO-BOO! *chases after him whipping his sword out* COME BACK HERE, WHERE'S MY   
KARI?!   
Man: *looks back* I DUNNO WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!   
Hitomi: *watches them go* whoa... *rubs her cheek* ouchies.. *gets up and starts walking towards   
the appartment*   
~*Mean While*~   
Squall: *is now in the building, dashing down the halls* just a little... longer! *breathes  
heavily dashing around a corner, Zidane half flying off his shoulders* *THUD* what was that?  
*Squall skids to a stop looking around* Zidane? *looks back at Zidane seeing a large gash on   
his forehead which is seeping with blood* oops... *sweatdrops* well atleast he didn't wake up.  
Zidane: *weird tone of voice, sounding as if he was drunk* what was that bro? something about  
wells?  
Squall: *opens the door to the appartment and walks in placing Zidane on the the bed* rest   
up.   
Zidane: dress up? okay.. *wobbles off the bed and into his room*   
Squall: *looks at the unconscious Kuja and Tidus* man they've been out quite some time...  
Zidane: *comes out in Hitomi's clothes (school uniform)* don't i look so pretty? *waves   
back and forth looking at the clothes*   
Squall: *looks at Zidane* those aren't your clothes!   
Zidane: but... they were in my room!   
Squall: THAT ISN'T YOUR ROOM!  
Zidane: yes it is... *points to the gash on his forehead* what's this? *pokes it, extreme   
pain serging through his body* MEOW!   
Squall: *tilts his head looking at Zidane as he jumps around on the bed* meow? you a cat now?  
Hitomi: *walks in thr door*   
Zidane: 'TOMI! *jumps on her making her fall onto the floor*   
Hitomi: *looks at Zidane* is there something different about you? *blinks*   
Zidane: *sits on Hitomi's stomach, his tail swinging around the back of him* um... what?  
Hitomi: what? *looks confused*   
Squall: *leans up against the wall closest to them* well there is a gash on his head and the   
fact that he has turned over a new hobby, cross-dressing!  
Hitomi: *eyes widen as she notices that Zidane is wearing her school uniform* um... *slowly   
starts to push Zidane away* nice monkey...   
Zidane: OH 'TOMI! *starts hugging her*   
Hitomi: *looks at Squall while Zidane is busy hugging her, mutters* slowly... whack *motions  
her hand over Zidane's head* Zidane.... please? *smiles*   
Squall: *blinks* why should i help you?  
Hitomi: cuz i know where you live! *laughs evily*   
Squall: *sweatdrop* i know where you live too!   
Hitomi: *gasps pointing at Squall* STALKER! Zidane sick 'em!  
Zidane: *turns around snarling at Squall bareing his fang like teeth*   
Squall: *backs up slowly, flipping backwards over the couch hitting Tidus in the head with his  
elbow* oops.. oh well *shrugs getting to his feet*   
Zidane: *jumps back landing on his feet, stands looking at Squall* you wouldn't hurt a   
girl now would you?  
Squall: what are you talking about? so you really are a woman?  
Zidane: NO HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT! *leaps over the couch landing on Squall snarling* i'll   
teach you for calling me a woman!  
Squall: WHAT?!? i never called you a woman, i asked and you were the one that said *mockingly*   
'you wouldn't hurt a girl would you?'!  
Zidane: LAIR! *punches Squall in the face, jumps up holding his hand* MY HAND! *waves it around*   
oh... oh.. my hand *tears swell in the corner of his eyes*   
Hitomi: *gets up looking at Zidane hop around waving his hand* okay... now your starting to   
sound like a wussy girl!  
Zidane: *glares at Hitomi* look who's talking!   
Hitomi: I AM A GIRL, I CAN BE WUSSY!   
Zidane: *sweatdrop* oh...   
Squall: *shakes his head pulling out his gunblade*  
Hitomi: *eyes twitch* um... Zidane *blank zombie like face looking at Squall, points at him*   
Zidane: what is that 'Tomi?  
Squall: *raises his sword above his head, right behind Zidane*   
Hitomi: *finger starts to shake has she points at Zidane*   
Zidane: what? is there something on me? *looks at himself* the clothes? *looks at Hitomi, she   
shakes her head* then what?  
Squall: *flips his gunblade around and slams it down on Zidane's head*   
Hitomi: *looks to the side, closing her eyes a bit* that...  
Zidane: *tears of pain gather in the corner of his eyes* i see, and then.. *falls onto the floor*  
~*Mean While*~  
Vash: *sits on the roof of the building aiming his hand gun at Link as he scurries around the   
streets looking for Kari*  
Link: *looks down and alley* KARI ARE YOU THERE?!  
Vash: don't ever lose sight of the target... *keeps a lock on Link.smooth criminal plays over   
and over in his head* the world is made of love and peace but today it is made of horror and   
pain! *fires a couple of bullets near Link to get him up*  
Link: *dodges the bullets yelling* WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!? *jumps into a empty garbage can  
for cover*  
Vash: *blows the smoke from the top of his gun* a job well done... i do say.   
~*Mean While*~  
Hitomi: *looks at Zidane* Squall what did ya do that for?  
Squall: he's rabid! also, he throws hard punches *rubs his cheek*   
Hitomi: *puts a hand on her head* you guys can be so stupid at times *shakes her head*  
Vash: *jumps down into seeing sight from the window, pokes the glass hanging up side down a   
rope keeping him stable* hello! *waves*   
Hitomi: *looks at Vash* HI VASH! *rushes over and slams the windows open, unfortantly the windows  
move outward when you open them*   
Vash: *gets smashed in the face, swings back and forth by the window with a stoned like look on   
his face*  
Squall: *puts his gunblade away looking at Vash swing back and forth and lets out a little   
grin*   
Hitomi: oh silly Vashy! *pulls him in through the window, stops short when the rope stops her   
from taking him in any farther* HEY! *takes in a bit of air and starts chewing on the rope with   
fang like teeth*   
Squall: *sweatdrops* um... *holds his gunblade beside Hitomi* this might help.  
Hitomi: *finally chews the rope off* huh?   
Vash: *falls over on Hitomi taking the ropes off him*   
Hitomi: *moans, trying to breath*   
Vash: *gets up, Hitomi still on the floor* thanks Hitomi!  
Squall: *sweatdrops*   
~*Mean While*~   
(few hours later)  
Link: *sits on a sidewalk, hands holding his face* man i'm bored... *sighs. kicks a few pebbles  
around* *a loud sound can be heard hovering over Link's head* huh? *he looks up at the sky seeing  
nothing but clouds* must be going crazy, not seeing kari and all in the longest time...  
  
**~~To Be Continued! 


	3. Okay, seriously. What happened to Kari?

Chapter 3. -Okay, seriously. What happened to Kari?-  
Kari: *opens her eyes to a pitch dark room* huh? *tries to move but she finds out that she is   
tied down to a chair* HEY! HHHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP! *Kari stops short hearing some footsteps move   
around what seems to be close to her* is anyone there? *she mutters*   
*a laugh arises from the shadows* "what do you think you stupid little girl?"  
Kari: *clentches teeth* what do you want me for and why am i here?  
*the figure unties Kari* "run that is if you wish, but they will find you again!"  
Kari: what the hell are you talking about?!  
"just run before it's too la.. *the figure stops short, a sound like a dagger digging   
into someone's back is heard*   
Kari: *jumps to her feet looking behind her* um.... mister you okay?  
*a evil laugh comes from in front of Kari* "what do you think Kari?"   
Kari: what?! how did you know my name?  
"isn't the world filled with so many surprizes?" *the person lights a match lighting the room up  
a bit*   
Kari: *looks at the figure, blood stained on their clothes, she glances at the floor seeing a   
young girl around the age of 14 lying on the floor a dagger sticking out of her back* is she   
going to be okay? *Kari tries to stay calm knowing that any wrong move could become fatal and   
maybe her last*   
"what this useless girl?" *kicks her over to Kari, leaving a blood trail on the floor*   
Kari: HEY BACK OFF! *she looks down at the girl, pain fills her eyes*   
"he..lp... me..." mutters the little girl hanging onto Kari's pants.   
Kari: *looks at the kid, then looks to the side not being able to bare the expression shown on   
her face*  
"shut up Kari!" *the figure starts to walk towards Kari* "i dunno if you've ever heard of me   
but name's Knives!"  
Kari: Knives?!? as in Vash's twin?!? not good, not good! *picks up the kid setting them on   
her back* time to go, time to GO!   
Knives: what's the rush Kari? you don't you stay for some supper! *pulls out a couple of daggers*   
Kari: AAAHHH! *runs around trying to find the exit running into the walls a few times* no that's   
okay i'm going to have some KD with all my boyfriends!  
Knives: *puts on a hurt face* and i ain't one of those, that makes me very mad! *he throws the   
daggers at Kari*   
Kari: *dances around the daggers, few of them barely missing* ah ha! *sees the door* bye booger   
face i'm leaving! *runs out the door but slides short sliding towards a deep drop* WHERE'S THE   
(censored) STAIRS?!?   
Knives: *laughs* who needs them? *starts walking towards Kari*   
Kari: *peeks over the ledge gulping* pretty far drop..  
Knives: and then there is the bloody drop to your death!  
Kari: *looks to the side seeing a window seeing a little ledge that leads all the way  
over there* maybe if i were to.... no that wouldn't work... it's like what an inch   
wide?  
Knives: *steps behind Kari placing a hand on her shoulder* no actually it's about an   
inch and three cm's.   
~*Mean While*~  
Hitomi: *sits on the couch, on the sleeping Tidus's legs* WAKE UP SILLY! *starts   
whacking his legs* C'MON! *blinks* wait... i got an idea... *smirks*   
Squall: *leaning up against a wall, arms crossed* and that would be?  
Hitomi: you'll see! *looks at Tidus* OH MY GOD! *gets up and whispers something to   
Vash* say it!   
Vash: *writting 'the world is made of love and peace, shouldn't shoot at Link' lines* but  
what about my lines? *blinks*   
Hitomi: *yanks Vash's ear and starts twisting* say 'hey look, there's a hot girl!'  
Vash: WHAT?!? *looks around* did you just say there was a hot girl?!? WHERE OH WHERE???  
Hitomi: *smacks Vash over the head* that's not what i meant!  
Vash: *looks at Hitomi* if you mean your the hot girl i think you messed up, ugly suits   
ya better!   
Hitomi: *vein pop, shakes fist around voilently* wanna see a new trick?!  
Vash: *sits down looking at his lines* yay! three more to go! *looks up and Hitomi*   
o'tay 'Tomi!   
Hitomi: it is called 'now do you see stars!' *punches Vash in the face really hard*   
BAKA!  
Vash: *swirly eyes* is that the 'now you see stars' trick? cuz i don't see no stars! i   
see duckies!  
Hitomi: ARGH! *bashs head against wall* i can't take it any longer! *stops and looks at the   
door*   
Squall: planning to go somewhere?  
Kuja: *sits in a corner looking around* who are all of you? who am i? *eyes start to water*   
i see dead people...  
Hitomi: *looks at Kuja* has he acted like this ever since he got up from the head smash?  
Zidane: *still in Hitomi's clothes, nods*   
Hitomi: *looks at Zidane* would you please change?  
Squall: *walks over to Zidane and chucks him into his room slamming the door shut after he is   
thrown in* there that should do it!  
Tidus: *yawns waking up* hey people... *rubs some sleep from his eyes* what's up?   
Kuja: *looks up* AAAAAHHHHH!!!! A GHOST!!!! *lays down on the floor shaking while looking up*  
stay away!!!!  
Hitomi: *looks at Kuja* that's a feather Kuja... *sweatdrop*   
Zidane: *comes out of his room dressed in his normal clothes, takes one look at Kuja and   
bursts out laughing* brother dear, are you scared of a mere feather?  
Kuja: *tries to claw the feather away* it's not a feather!   
Tidus: *looks at Squall* i missed a lot, didn't i?  
Squall: *nods his head* yeah...  
Hitomi: *walks out of the appartment, Zidane Squall and Tidus follow*   
Kuja: *looks around* hey guys... don't leave me here with a g-g-g-gh-gh-ost!   
Hitomi: *looks back at the appartment from outside, hearing the screams of Kuja, shakes her   
head* chibi baka...  
Squall: *looks at Hitomi* so where we going?  
Zidane: *jumps onto Hitomi's back* piggy-back ride!  
Hitomi: *almost falls over from the impact of Zidane hopping on her back so sudden* whoa...   
Zidane: well 'Tomi he ask a question!  
Hitomi: a bar  
Squall: but you aren't old enough?  
Zidane: *smirks* non of us are!   
Tidus: *blinks* that sounds good Hitomi  
Hitomi: *looks at Tidus* why should you come? you no care about me!  
Tidus: *looks at Hitomi, sad expression on face* of course i do *thinks about all the chicks   
that would be in the bar, smirks*   
Hitomi: *crosses her arms and continues walking* whatever  
(half an hour later)  
Zidane: we're here! *bonks Hitomi on the head* right 'Tomi? this is the right place right?  
Hitomi: *very tired from carrying Zidane on her back* yes.. *walks in a small bell ringing   
when they do so*  
Tidus: *looks around seeing a bunch of girls in.... well... they are dressed up sorta to   
attract guys* oh... *drools* this is my kind of place!   
Zidane: *freaks out jumping off Hitomi's back and makes a dash to the door* let me out of   
here!!!  
Squall: *catches Zidane by the collar and pulls him back* wouldn't want to leave Hitomi alone  
with all these ugly drunkin' geezers would ya?  
Zidane: *shakes his head* that's not what i'm worried about!  
Hitomi: *walks up to the counter and sits down, looks at the bar tender who has their back turned   
to Hitomi* i'll have some sake if ya don't mind.  
Bar tender: is that all? *turns around* HITOMI?!? is that really you?  
Hitomi: oh Saki! your the bar tender? *tilts head to the side confused*  
Saki: *smirks putting her arm around Sion* not really, it's his bar and all but he lets me   
help out *slides the bottle of sake to Hitomi*  
Hitomi: *grabs it and starts drinking it* oh really.. *mutters something*  
Sion: *looks at Hitomi* i don't think we have met, i'm Sion nice to meet you  
Hitomi: and i'm Hitomi, pleasure *bows head a bit*   
Zidane: *hops onto the stool beside Hitomi* me monkey boy!  
Squall & Tidus: *both walk up behind Hitomi looking at Sion and Saki, Saki smirking with her   
arm around Sion's shoulders*   
Saki: *looks at Zidane Squall and Tidus* so you still have all yer guys around with ya...  
Hitomi: *nods smiling*   
Zidane: *inches towards Hitomi*   
Saki: but where's Kuja, Shinji, Vash, Van, Serge, Lynx, Crono, Vincent, Meis, and Kaite?  
Hitomi: *shrugs* some are at our appartment and the others haven't come back from work or doing  
whatever they are doing...  
Zidane: *latches onto Hitomi hugging her, cutting off her circulation* Oh 'TOMI!  
Hitomi: *starts to turn blue in the face*   
Squall: *looks at Hitomi* um... Zidane.. *is cut short by Saki*   
Saki: *laughs looking at Hitomi* not enough air getting to that small brain of yours?  
Hitomi: a..ck...   
Tidus: *pries Zidane off Hitomi* that's nice monkey boy!  
Sion: *shakes his head and looks at Saki* i'm going to be working late tonight, ya know what that   
means?  
Saki: free booze?  
Sion: *sweatdrop* no  
Saki: you get to lock the door when you leave?  
Sion: no!  
Saki: you get to clean up before you leave?  
Sion: *raises eyebrow* not that.. *looks at Saki weird* ya know!  
Hitomi: *looks at the two* um... i know! *shakes head* NO I DON'T WANNA KNOW!  
Saki: *looks at Hitomi* OH! now i know.. what we do every week.  
Hitomi: EVERY WEEK?!? *falls backwards off the stool*   
Squall: *catches Hitomi before she falls*   
Sion: yeah we throw a party... *sweatdrop*   
Saki: *laughs* Hitomi got a nasty little mind!  
Hitomi: *nods a thanks to Squall then bashs her hands down onto the counter* NASTY MIND?!? I'LL   
SHOW YOU NASTY! *rows up her sleeves and forms a fist*   
Squall Tidus and Zidane: *hold Hitomi back*   
~*Mean While*~  
Kari: *looks back at the girl* you okay?  
Girl: *winces* i don't think i'm gonna last much longer  
Knives: *looks at the girl* you won't make it! *pulls the dagger out causing the flow of blood to   
worsen*   
Girl: *closes her eyes*   
Kari: *sets the kid down* HEY! DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!   
Girl: *doesn't respond* ....  
  
~~**To Be Continued 


	4. Who is this Knives guy?

Chapter 4. -Who is this Knives guy?-  
Kari: *looks at the kid, it's been a few minutes since she closed her eyes and hasn't been   
responding* yo kid! *shakes her slighty* wake up.... please wake up *tears start to swell in   
the corner of Kari's eyes*   
Knives: *just looks down at Kari whom is trying to awaken the kid and laughs* that's what is   
most likely going to happen to you next!  
Kari: *glares at Knives* if ya don't shut your trap your going to be in a lot more!  
Knives: *smirks pulling out a gun and stuffs it into Kari's mouth* splater time!   
Roy: *outta no where jumps through a window kicking Knives away from Kari* come Kari we must   
go! *grabs her, tossing her onto his back*   
Knives: *is thrown against a wall from the kick* now... *wobbles to his feet* that was   
just dirty!  
Kari: *looks at the little kid* but what about the kid?   
Roy: *looks at the kid then to Knives whom is walking closer to the kid within every passing   
second* touch that kid and i will be forced to hurt you!  
Kari: *smirks forming a fist* go roy! go roy! ((Britney Spears 'Hit me Baby one More Time' plays   
in the background))  
Knives: *looks at Roy* this some kind of joke?  
Roy: JOKE?!? i am very powerfull!   
Knives: kuso! put m'lady Kari down and we shall duel!  
Yugi: *pops up outta no-where between the two* did i hear someone say duel?! *starts turning   
into his alter-ego, the weird music plays like it always does while he is changing oh and Britney  
Spears music still in the background*   
Knives: *while Yugi is turning into his alter-ego* okay enough! *kicks Yugi in the side sending  
him flying the music sounding like a broken CD* is he always that annoying? *points to Yugi whom   
is flying through the window*   
Yugi: *stops and looks down, blinks* i know, i should ask my alter-ego what to do?  
Roy: *turns and looks at Yugi, Kari still on his back* with what time?  
Knives: *laughs* yugioh is falling down, falling down, falling down, yugioh is falling down!  
Yugi: NO ANYTHING BUT TH--- *stops short falling to the down* *BOOMIE/SMUCK*  
Knives: *laughs* one down one more to go!  
Kari: *looks around counting with her fingers* wait you forgot someone..... HEY YOU FORGOT ME!  
Knives: *sweatdrop* okay two.... sheesh i wasn't counting ya cuz you will be too easy!  
Roy: that is one thing i don't think i want you to ever say to Kari  
Knives: *looks at Kari and hisses* oh really?  
Roy: oh yeah, OH ReAlLy!  
Kari: *cloud of steam boils from her head* i can beat ya! let me down Roy!  
Roy: okay, okay calm down... *sets Kari down looking at the two*  
Kari: *walks up to Knives, looks up at him* howdy!  
knives: *laughs* is that all you got little girl?  
Kari: *turns* hmph! *elbows him in the stomach then jump kicks him in the side of the face  
sending him flying against a wall, claps hands together little dust clouds come from them*  
HA...... HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA.......... BAHWAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!  
Roy: *scared look*   
Knives: *stars circle around his head*   
Kari: *coughs* are we ready to go?   
Roy: after you...   
Kari: *looks down* um.... how we get out of here?  
Roy: *scratches head* ya know.... that's a good question....  
~*Mean While*~  
Hitomi: i got a sick mind?!? *pushes Tidus and Squall aside* i think you got that messed up a   
bit!  
Zidane: *still trying to hold Hitomi back* the world is made of love and peace! remember! Vash  
tell you that all time, no fight with friend!   
Hitomi: *looks down at Zidane and smilies* would you rather she kiddnap you again?  
Zidane: *quivers in fear* no...   
Hitomi: then let me go!   
Zidane: *drops to the floor* okay... *looks at little gloomy*   
Squall: *pulls out his gun blade* hurt her and i will be forced to hurt you!  
Tidus: *pulls out his hunter's sword* same  
Saki: *glares at the two* do that and *snaps fingers 28 guys walk out from the corners of the   
bar* and they will hurt you... *looks at Sion* plus he wouldn't allow it!  
Carrot: *looks at Saki and waves* hey pretty lady wanna come to my place after we beat 'em?  
Saki: *raises a finger to her chin* so many choices....  
Carrot: so is t-- *is stopped short when Hitomi spins around and punches him in the gut*  
Hitomi: enough talk! *jumps over the counter tackling Saki* die witch!  
Saki: oh... i got a good name that rhymes with that!  
Zidane Tidus & Squall: *charges at the heard of Saki's men* we're gonna die!  
Squall: be proud that we died for a good cause!  
Hitomi: *punches Saki in the face*  
*the whole bar echoes with the smack sound of Saki getting punched everyone stops fighting a   
few gasp the whole bar going slient*  
Saki: *breaks the slience in a fit of laughter*  
~*Mean While*~   
Knives: *gets up looking at Kari and Roy*   
Kari: *looks at Knives* he's up and ready for more! time to go!  
Roy: where to?   
Kari: *sweatdrop* good question!  
Knives: well... well... well... no where to run?  
Roy: WAIT! *pulls out bunch of rope* we hop down!   
Kari: *ties one end of the rope to the rail way* okay ready to go!  
Roy: *nods and grabs onto the rope*   
  
**~~To Be Continued 


	5. Great Escape

Chapter 5. -Great Escape-  
Kari: *jumps down where the stairs were before Knives destroyed them a hands  
still clinging onto the rope for one fatal move could bring her life to   
its end*   
Roy: *jumps down as if it were a mountain, bouncing of the side every once  
and a while*   
Knives: *peers down at them, Kari and Roy only about one meter down* okay...  
now that is just pathetic! it's been 20 minutes and that's how far you've  
GOT?!?   
Kari: *looks up seeing Roy* well.... um.... *sweatdrop*   
Roy: *places on of his hands on the ledge of the floor* damn... this can't   
be good...  
Knives: *stomps on his fingers*   
Roy: *eyes largen*   
Kari: ouch that has to hurt!   
*just then a weird dragon like screech is heard down below Kari & Roy*   
Roy: *tries to get his hand from under Knives's boot*  
Kari: *looks down, trembling* what was that?  
Knives: *looks down* that is my killer duck! it's mouth is big enough to   
swallow you all, whole! *laughs*   
Roy: *manages to get his hand back, red and flat as a pancake* ouch....  
*shakes it around*   
Kari: *looks down below* JOO BOO?!?   
Roy: JOO BOO?!? WHO THE HELL IS THAT?  
Kari: my old boyfriend... well that is what Hitomi says  
Roy: oh then that explain it all.   
*wind starts to pick up, tossing Kari and Roy around on the rope*   
Kari: *starts to slip down the rope a little, hands starting to get rope  
burns* what on earth is that thing?  
Roy: *looks down seeing two gleeming blue eyes seep through the darkness*   
i have a feeling that we don't want to find out!  
~*Mean While*~  
Hitomi: *looks at Saki, sweatdrops* what?  
Saki: *still laughing twists her arm around holding up and elbow* that was   
weak! *elbows Hitomi in the face sending her flying back into the bar counter*   
Hitomi: *moans shaking her head*   
Zidane: *wobbles out with a black eye and a couple of wounds seeing what Saki did  
to Hitomi* that was just wrong!   
*Zidane is pulled back into the heard of Saki's men by Kenshin*   
Duo: *looks at the fight between Saki's and Hitomi's men* tis a shame that   
such things like this happen... *shakes his head leaning against a wall quite a   
piece away from all the fighting*   
Heero: *walks up to Duo* there, you have a point *glances back at the fight*   
fighting is stupid!   
Duo: *jaw drops as the rest of the bar goes silent yet, once again* Heero?!?   
are you feeling okay?!   
Heero: *looks at the others blinking*   
Kenshin: *holds Zidane by the neck looking at Heero, stunned to hear what he   
just heard coming from his mouth*   
Heero: what are you all starring at? continue fighting if you must!  
*all Saki's men look at each other ploting what to do just by looking at   
each other*   
*Hitomi's men all beat up looking, black eyes and the whole lot look at all   
Saki's men terrified of what may happen next*   
Carrot: *shrugs* what are we waiting for?! GET 'EM! *a big dust cloud forms   
around the group as they continue fighting*   
Hitomi: *staggers to her feet, blood seeping from the corner of her bottom   
lip*   
Saki: *hops to her feet looking at Hitomi* there is only one way to pick a winner   
of this battle and that would be.....   
Hitomi: *extends her arm* ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!  
Saki: NO ARM WRESTLE!   
Hitomi: NOPE!   
Saki: YES!  
Sion: *looks back and forth from Hitomi and Saki as they argue*   
~*Mean While*~  
Kari: what do you mean by that Roy? not find out? it couldn't be that big could it?  
Roy: *shakes his head* good bye mom, dad, family, friends, girlfriends....  
Kari: *gleems up at Roy* GIRLFRIENDS!!!!! SSSSSSSSS!!!!! THERE IS MORE!!!! OH YOU   
DEAD!!!  
Roy: *turns his head around to glare at Kari* yes SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!   
happy?  
Kari: *grabs onto his foot with one hand* oh Mr. Flatter Face... once i'm   
through with you your going to be sorry! *yanks him off the rope*   
Roy: *falls trying to grab the end of the rope but he missed and caught..... Kari's leg*   
Kari: *screams falling into the darkness*   
*a huge roar comes from below them*   
Kari: I'M GONNA DIE WITH A CHEATER!   
Roy: *sweatdrops* Kari that isn't what i meant, i have some girls and they are   
my friends.... that's all   
Kari: *speechless*   
"CATCH THEM!" *a voice in the shadows yells*   
Kari: *blink, blink*   
Roy: THEY'RE GONNA EAT US!  
Kari: *shrieks in horror*   
*THUD*   
Roy: *slides around on something* hey! *punches it with a fist lightly* what's this?  
Kari: maybe it's CHOCOLATE! *tries licking it, face turns blue*   
Roy: i don't think so....  
Kari: *pukes*   
Roy: good god.... did you just do what i think you just did?   
Kari: *scoops the puke away, some still on her chin* no... *guilty expression on face*   
Roy: *pulls out his sword* think it will hurt us? or is going to?  
Kari: *shrugs* dunno... but you shouldn't hurt it or whatever it is til needed!  
Roy: *puts his sword away* guess your right and you did get us away from Knives...   
only to put us in more danger? who knows...  
~~**To Be Continued  
  
------------------What is this weird thing that they are on? is more danger headed their  
way? the only answer to that is to read on! that is after i get the next chapter done...  
Which may take a while----------------- 


End file.
